The Price of Payback
by somewhataddicted
Summary: AU human western- Sequel to "Good Ole Fashioned Payback." nearly 1 yr later Lauren has hung up her guns and settled down with Bo and the gang in a small Idaho town. Little do they know there's a whole new danger on the horizon as they learn that exacting their revenge comes with its own price. Rated M for some violence & language. This is a Doccubus story.


_I'm so excited to finally have this sequel underway. I loved writing "Good Old Fashioned Payback," but it was all consuming once I started. It was all I could think about and I found that writing my other ff's were harder, so I wanted to do a few other things before I started. This one will probably progress a bit slowly, but please be patient._

_I hope this one is as enjoyable as the first for all of you who embark on this journey with me once again._

_NOTE: If you haven't read the first one and you're looking for fluffy or smutty, this isn't it. It is a western and this will be a ride of ups and downs for the group. I hope you give it a chance anyway. Also, if you didn't read the first one, it is recommended, but not required. You may miss a few things but this one is meant to stand alone._

_Happy Birthday to Maginelli! I know you loved GOFP so I am happy to get this first chapter up in time to celebrate your big day. Enjoy!_

_*I own nothing. All characters are owned by Lost Girl and Prodigy._

_Enough of the chit chat, let's get to it!_

**"The Price of Payback"**

_**"As long as there is even one grudge among us we can never have true peace." Chris Lumpkin**_

**Chapter 1- To move forward, sometimes we must look back  
**

_She breathed my name softly under her breath. It wasn't meant for my ears, but I heard it. The way she said it spoke right to my heart making it skip a beat. She turned around and there was something in those dark brown eyes of hers that took my pain away. The hope and forgiveness in her gaze gave me a sense of calm, of safety. The weakness in my knees was no longer from the sight of her, it was whatever I had left that powered me back to Bo leaving my body. I couldn't move, even as she waved me closer. I wanted to reach her, to hold her but I was out of time. _

_Her smile was the last thing I needed. Bo saved me. She saw the one tiny sliver of goodness left in an otherwise deadened soul. A sliver I had no idea remained. A sliver left behind by the lessons of my parents in the innocent days of my youth. I could die now. It wasn't how I wanted to go. That was supposed to happen sometime after I killed McCorrigan, but who could be upset about taking their last breath in the presence of an angel? I took one step toward her knowing it would be my last, but at least I would go knowing I hadn't lost everything my parents gave me. _

One year ago today I walked back into Bo's life. Stumbled back in would actually be more accurate. It was the day I almost died...for the first time.

I didn't even remember much about that September day, only that I finally laid eyes on Bo after all those months and it was like I'd died and gone to heaven. Looking back now, that's nearly what happened. She was an angel in my darkness and I ran toward her light.

There wasn't a lot of things I believed in. Not God, or fate, not even destiny. For all my disbelief's, I couldn't ignore that something bigger had pulled us back together. I'd never quit a day in my life. I fought loving her tooth and nail, until I couldn't fight it anymore. She was, still is, the only thing I'd ever given in to and it was the best surrender of my life.

I had to laugh at my concerted efforts now, because surrendering to her wasn't half bad.

I was sitting on a porch swing looking over the beautiful Sawtooth Mountains and the farm that we all worked so hard this past year to build. I had the woman I loved more than my life making dinner inside, a trusted group of friends that I prefer to call family and Clover was happy as could be with all her boyfriends and acres and acres of green grass to indulge in. Life was good. More than I imagined I'd ever have after I escaped.

There were still plenty of days I was sure I didn't deserve all of this good fortune, but every single day Bo would shower me with her love and did her level best to prove me wrong. I loved her more for it. She made me happier than I ever imagined possible. Hidden amongst that joy though, was still the fear that lingered in the back of my mind that one day the other shoe would drop and all of this would be ripped from me just as it had before. She was an optimist, but despite her best efforts, my experience in life so far had been that whether things were good or bad, they always changed. I only hoped that we would have at least ten years of happiness to match my ten of darkness before it happened, because I was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Lauren?"

Her soft voice floated out through the open window reaching my ears like a sweet symphony. I loved the way she said my name. It always made me feel lighter somehow.

"Right here babe," I called back. She probably thought I was still in the barn since I spent so much time down there, but tonight I just wanted to reflect.

The front door creaked as it opened. I looked up to find those dark brown eyes sparkling at the sight of me and I couldn't help but smile. It was all I could ever do when she looked at me like that. I patted the spot beside me and winked. She smiled, dried her hands on the apron she'd tied around her waist and took the place beside me. The sun was on a fast descent, it would be dark soon, but right now there was an amazing purple color tinging the clouds as the sun dipped behind the mountains. Mother Nature's beauty was breathtaking, but she couldn't hold a candle to the beautiful creation beside me.

My hand slipped into hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her thumb brushing back and forth across the top of my hand as she snuggled in close, resting her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence until the array of color faded into black and white. This was one of my favorite things about my new life. These little moments with her. I'd made myself a promise to cherish each and every moment we had and I had every intention of holding to it.

She shivered against me, the warmth disappearing with the colors of day as the sun receded from sight. The cool temperatures of the impending winter nipped at our skin. Sometimes I still felt that cold touch my soul, a memory of what I'd been, what I'd still be without her.

Bo kissed me on the cheek. Her warm touch bringing me back just as it had so many times before. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay thanks." I continued to stare at the horizon and the faint twinkling of stars that began their nightly journey across the sky. "Can we just sit another minute?"

I was savoring my new found peace. I'd never taken much time to appreciate anything when it came to myself, but tonight I did. I wanted to acknowledge the milestone in my life after all I'd been through. I gently pulled my hand free and slid it around her shoulders. I held her tight to me, rubbing up and down her arm to bring some heat.

"Sure. What's on your mind Lauren?"

She folded her arms across her chest as she pressed closer to me, one hand coming up to cover the one I had on her arm.

"Nothing too much."

"Uh huh. I know you better than that."

I smirked and glanced out the corner of my eye. She was smiling at me with that all knowing look on her face. She really did know me well, but she didn't know everything.

"I'm proud of what we've done with the place, but there's so much more to do."

"It's a farm," she chuckled through her words. "There's always more to do."

I laughed. She was right. There were also so many dreams we had for the place that reached far beyond what needed to be done every day.

"But that's not what you're thinking about, is it?"

She scooted away and turned her body to face me. I sighed at the loss of her warmth, the night air whisking it away much to fast for my liking. She reached out taking my hand in hers, Bo looked into my eyes and searched my soul the way only she could.

"No, it's not." My smile faded. I had to look away.

"I know what today is."

A finger under my chin pulled my eyes back to hers. They were glistening with emotions, one we both still fought everyday in the hopes that it would be the last day we would feel the pain. Her words were gentle, supportive. I knew she was afraid to spook me. I'd come a long way emotionally, but I'd still shut her out on a moments notice no matter how many times she encouraged me to speak my mind. To be honest, I didn't want to talk about it now, but for her, I tried everyday to be better, to be all she needed and wanted. It was gonna be a long road to hoe, but I took it one day at a time.

I closed my eyes, a soft sigh escaped my lungs. "It's the day I almost died."

"No," she shook her head, "it's the day you decided to live."

I raised my brow. "How do you figure? I was nearly dead when I got to you."

"You came to me, you came for me. Lauren, you finally gave in and let your heart guide you." Her hand reached up, cupping my cheek with that familiar tenderness, never breaking eye contact as she spoke. "You said it yourself, you were only going to look through the window and leave, but you didn't. You wanted more, you wanted us, even if it was only subconscious."

I pondered her words carefully. I hadn't thought of it that way. They echoed a truth deep inside that I had chosen to ignore. It was true, my heart had made the decision even when my mind had been fighting against it.

"You're right." A small smile pulled at my lips when I looked at her. "I'd been thinking about you non stop. You would show up in my dreams, the only nights I'd sleep well. There was a time I would've fought harder against my feelings and probably would've died out on the trail from my stubbornness, but you chipped away at my walls."

She smiled wider, a light blush tinging her cheeks. I loved that even now I could do that to her. "You still continue to break down my walls." My hand followed hers up, lightly taking a hold of her wrist. Her pulse pounded hard against my fingers matching the one drumming away in my chest.

"Your walls would rival the Great Wall of China," she said with an easy smile.

I chuckled. I had worked hard to put them up. "I painstakingly built them up over the years and in one night you chipped enough away to stake your claim. I wanted you. My heart choose you. It just took me a while to come to terms with that."

"Lauren Lewis, gunslinger, farmer, hopeless romantic. Who knew?"

She wasn't laughing at me, she was sincere through and through. It made me uncomfortable. It was my turn to blush and boy did I ever. I dropped my eyes to the floor and tried to pull away, the vulnerability that she loved to see was too much to handle. I'd changed, but somethings remained the same.

Her hand closed over mine, preventing my escape. Two fingers slid under my chin, turning my face back to hers. Warm hands slid up and cupped my face. She closed the distance in a flash, pulling me in for a deep, sensuous kiss that melted my insides. The need for air won out forcing me to tear my lips from hers. I leaned our foreheads together, squeezing my eyes shut tight. My emotions were swirling too much to meet her intense gaze.

"You did, Bo," I whispered breathlessly, "you did."

**xxx**

It was looking like it would be one of those days. I had a million things to do and none of them would go right. The storms this morning made the barn repairs impossible. The soil turned to mud which made work in the fields interesting. Now this. This damned wagon hitch was about to meet its end, I could always use more target practice. My frustration grew with every second the stubborn wood and metal failed to cooperate with my desires and I seriously considered trying out the shotgun old man Johnson traded for some chickens.

I grunted and groaned with the exertion of trying to hook it to the back of the small tractor we'd bought. Each time it just missed it's mark, a side effect of the off centered beam from an unfortunate meeting with a ditch a few months back. I cursed and kicked and gave it another yank. I swore Clover was laughing at me as she whinnied and snorted in the background. She always thought it was funny when I got pissed off.

"Shut it or you'll be the one pulling it." I glared at her.

She flipped her lip up and trotted away, her tail swishing side to side with attitude. I rolled my eyes, letting the end slip from my grasp and land with a splat in the mud. I walked away, mumbling curses all the way back into the barn. It was late afternoon now and the morning storm clouds had given way to the sun. For a September day it was abnormally humid. I was soaked with sweat and tired from the struggle, not just with the wagon hitch, but with the mud and this day in general. I hoped Bo would be back from town soon giving me a reason to call this day what it was, a wash.

"Lauren what's going on out here? It sounds like your in a fight with a bear." Jackie ran out with a concerned look on her face. She stopped short and laughed when she saw me covered in sweat and splattered with mud as I leaned against the wall huffing and puffing. It was a combination of fatigue and anger making my heart race and left me short of breath.

I reached up, my arm shaky from exertion, to remove my hat and wipe my brow with my sleeve. I motioned toward the wagon with my free hand. Jackie shook her head. She'd been witness to my fits before. I hated to lose, even more so to inanimate objects. She walked up and leaned on the wall beside me, her hand offering a supportive place on my shoulder.

"Well it is bent. Guess it didn't matter when you had it hitched to the horses, but now," she furrowed her brow staring at the old wooden piece of farm equipment, "why don't you ask Bruce to do it?"

I shrugged. I knew that was what I'd have to do. I didn't want to admit defeat, but this wasn't a battle worth fighting. I was just angry that it was just one more thing keeping me from finishing the chores that needed to be done. "I guess, or I could buy a new one."

"Nonsense, this one works just fine unless you turn it into your own personal target practice like you did that old wheelbarrow." She smiled and pushed off from the wall. "Tell you what, the horses and chickens have been tended to and it's been a trying day for all of us with this weather, how bout we take a break and have some lemonade? I made it fresh this morning."

"I really can't." I was a stickler for getting things done. A short day today just meant more to do tomorrow. "I planned to haul those bales to the cows on the far end before nightfall."

"Lauren, it can wait. You haven't taken a break in hours. Your tired, sweat is pouring off of you in buckets and your shaking. It's time to sit down before you fall down. Besides, Bo would never let me hear the end of it if I let something happen to you."

Bo. The mention of her name brought me to my senses. I never wanted to let Bo down. I would work my fingers to the bone to make sure her dreams of a sustainable farm were a reality. I knew she'd be upset if I didn't take care of myself though. She was always worrying about me since I had a penchant for getting caught up in my tasks and forgetting about meals and water. Heck, she even put Jackie over here instead of the saloon just to keep an eye on me on the days she's in town. She says it's more productive that way, but I know better and I love her more for it.

I smiled and placed my hat back on my head. "Fine. Lemonade it is."

My body was feeling every ounce of the day's struggle now that I took a breather. Stopping was probably a good idea. I could talk to Bruce tonight at dinner about fixing the damned thing. Besides, it wasn't like the cows had nothing to graze on out in the back hundred acres only it was getting thinner now as the summer was making a graceful exit.

I gathered up the energy to walk to the house, walking side by side with Jackie. "I'll be sure to let Bo know you take your job seriously." I smirked when she looked at me.

"I really have no idea what you mean, Lauren." She winked in return.

She knew that I knew even though we never spoke about it. I also knew she cared about my well being. Ever since I came back from Spokane, she'd been sure to let me know how the gift of a new, happy life was appreciated.

We both walked into the kitchen, the light breeze through the windows was a welcomed reprieve from the heat. I took a chair while Jackie filled two glasses with lemonade.

"Tamsin brought lemons back with her from her last trip. I wish they were easier to get out here, they're so good."

I smiled and brought the glass to my lips. She waited with anticipation for my response. She did good. The long overdue beverage was refreshing and soothed my parched throat. There was something revitalizing about the smell of fresh lemons.

"That's good stuff Jackie. Thank you."

She lit up and took the seat beside me. We sat in silence for a few moments sipping at our drinks until she spoke again.

"I hate it when Tamsin leaves." Her tone dropped to one of sadness. "I worry about her going after wanted men all the time. I was so relieved when she go home last night." She stared off into nowhere. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost another person I cared about."

"I know." I reached out and placed my hand on her arm. I offered a supportive squeeze and a soft smile. I worried too, but I had confidence in my old friend and her abilities. "She's good at what she does though. She can handle herself."

"So can you," she looked up into my eyes, "and still, look what almost happened."

Her eyes flickered with a pain that I hadn't expected, her words triggering a memory that sent a shiver down my spine. It was true, you never knew when your time was up. All you could do was take every precaution and be as careful as possible, but I messed up and it almost cost me. Almost.

"I got sloppy. It will never happen again."

I said it with absolute certainty. I hoped I would never need to use those skills again, but I knew without a doubt, I would never let my emotions rule my common sense when life and death were on the line, especially if it were mine or someone I held dear. The air was suddenly thick between us filled with ghosts from our pasts.

She'd never spoken of losing anyone before. Curiosity got the best of me and I had to know more. "May I ask who you lost before? I mean, you don't have to I just..."

"It's okay Lauren. My daddy. Well, he wasn't my real daddy, I never knew him, but this one treated me good and protected me from mama. He died when I was eight. Things only got worse after that."

Her eyes grew teary and she had to look away. I handed her a tissue, feeling bad that I even asked. We all had our demons and I knew very well that hers cut her deeply.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine. I just...I get scared, scared to get comfortable or happy, scared that I will blink and it will all be gone. It's silly, I know."

I shook my head. I could relate to her worries, I had them myself. It was part of the emotional scars we bore. "No, it's not silly. I know exactly what you mean." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "You and I are a lot alike. Whatever we had before, we have all of us now and we are a family. Never forget that Jackie."

"Thank you Lauren. For everything."

I was about to lighten the mood and steer towards a happier topic when the dog began to bark. An old cow dog we found half dead from starvation when we bought the back hundred acres a few months ago. Betsy had become our best friend and an excellent watch dog. I stood up and walked to the window. There was a line of dust in the distance and one lone figure on horseback. I knew it wasn't Bo, even from a distance I could tell if it was her.

We never had visitors. There had been reports of some recent thefts and murders in the surrounding areas. So much so that Dyson headed out of town looking into the sudden increase in activity in an attempt to better protect us all. As I watched the silhouette get closer and closer an uneasy feeling tugged at my gut. I went to the closet and pulled out the shotgun. I checked the load and handed it to Jackie. I grabbed my holster and buckled it on. I pulled out each pistol and checked the chambers the same as I always did then slipped each one back in place and adjusted my hat.

"You stay here. Don't let anyone see you."

She swallowed hard and nodded.

The last thing we needed was for a stranger to see there were just a couple of women here. We were far from helpless, but it would only invite more trouble. I ran out front and hid behind the thick post that held the metal gate to our home. I wanted to get there before they were close enough to see my movements. The element of surprise was always key. The sound of the hooves grew near and then slowed from a canter to a walk.

When they were within reach I drew my guns and stepped into the clearing, effectively putting an end to their trip.

"That's far eno-...Dyson? What the hell are you doing here?"

**XXX**

**So there it is, finally. I can't wait to hear what you think of the start of this new BoLo cowgirl adventure. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
